


Illusion 6

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	Illusion 6

那天晚上，宁泽涛在公司待到很晚，他让所有人都下班了，自己一个人留在偌大的办公室里，看着落地窗外的霓虹灯，心里只剩下孤独。

孙杨应该已经见到朴泰桓了吧？宁泽涛心想。他应该已经和朴泰桓回家了吧？

外面突然下起了大雨，宁泽涛望着窗外的水珠出神，听见办公室外面一阵急促的脚步声，他一回头，看见的是浑身湿透的孙杨。

宁泽涛站在窗前不知该作何反应，孙杨看到他很快冲过来，把他推在玻璃上：“宁泽涛，你怎么这么狠？”

宁泽涛看着他不说话，他说不出任何话。

“你把我当什么了？随意就可以送走的玩具吗？”责备的语气里满是受伤的声音，宁泽涛心疼的想抱他，却还是忍住了。

“对，孙杨，我就是…把你当成随意可以送走的玩具，这么多年我早就玩腻了，我…”

孙杨一拳打在宁泽涛身后的玻璃上，吓得他闭上了嘴。

“玩腻了？你就，从来…从来没有对我有过一点点感情吗？”

“没有。”宁泽涛不敢看他那受伤的眼神，低下头，“我从来都…”

下巴被孙杨狠狠的握住抬起来：“你看着我！你看着我，说你从来没喜欢过我，我就走…”

宁泽涛看着他的眼睛，始终是说不出口，放弃似的闭上眼睛，就感觉到孙杨冰凉的唇贴上自己的，他身上的寒气激的他浑身一抖，就被孙杨更加有力的按住。他的领带很快被扯开，孙杨冰凉的手钻进他的衣服里，找到胸前的凸起揉捻玩弄起来，呻吟在两唇的缝隙里泄出来，被孙杨紧紧压制的感觉让宁泽涛很难受。

衣服很快被脱下，孙杨看着昨天刚刚留下的痕迹，双眼发红，他把宁泽涛翻过去，草草的扩张了一下，就把自己发硬的部位送进他体内。被撕裂的疼痛感让宁泽涛眼前发黑，他双手撑着玻璃，还没缓过神来身后的孙杨就开始动起来，动作快速又猛烈，不给他任何喘息的机会，宁泽涛的头靠在窗上，火热的呼吸在玻璃上晕出一块雾气。

疼痛感早就变成快感，呻吟也变的难耐起来，孙杨的动作更快，顶的宁泽涛快要站不住，他的阴茎不停的划过玻璃，在上面画出一道道水痕，孙杨抽插的愈发狠厉，宁泽涛很快就被操的射出来。孙杨又大力的抽插了一会，也射在了里面，抽出来的时候，精液止不住的从里面流出来，看着带着一点血丝的液体，孙杨终于清醒过来。

“对不起，对不起…”孙杨抱着瘫软在地的宁泽涛，一边亲吻着一边道歉。

“孙杨，你别这样了。“宁泽涛的声音透着疲惫，“你以后别再来找我了，我不想再见到你，你走吧。”


End file.
